Prêtresse
by Oban Witch
Summary: Elle, c'est Hanae et, en ce moment, elle est dans les problème jusqu'au cou. On lui a confié une mission. Le genre de missions dont personne ne veut. Autant dire que ça ne va pas être une mince affaire !


**Prologue**

Un bruit retentit soudain dans la sombre bibliothèque. C'était un bâtiment centenaire et habituellement calme, surtout durant les obscures nuits qui recouvraient Tokyo en cette période de l'année. La construction était faite de briques marron bien entretenues et qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, que ce soit en surface ou en hauteur avec ses quatre immenses étages. Elle dominait la plupart des maisons alentours qui composaient ce quartier résidentiel de la capitale nippone.

Une faible lumière venait éclairer des rayonnages de livres tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. On pouvait voir la marque du temps sur la plupart d'entre eux. Une odeur ancienne, de vieux livres, embaumait l'air.

« - Hanae, tu sais où est ce livre, oui ou non ? S'impatientait une jeune femme, face aux grandes étagères.

- Je t'assure qu'il était là lorsque j'y suis allé cet après-midi, Anko !

- Oui, mais en attendant, là, il n'y est pas.

- Toutes ces allés se ressemblent, surtout la nuit, tu sais.

- C'est pour ça, qu'avant de partir, je t'ai demandé si tu avais bien repéré où était ce livre.

- Eh bien… Je savais approximativement où il était, tenta-elle de se justifier avec un maigre sourire. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cet endroit se transformerait en un tel labyrinthe une fois la nuit tombée ! »

Anko soupira.

« -Rentrons, dit-elle après un temps de réflexion.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. On ne va pas passer la nuit entière ici non plus ! S'emporta-t-elle. »

Hanae était sur le point de répliquer lorsque, soudainement, un étrange bruit les glaça toutes deux.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda celle qui semblait être la plus âgée des deux, Anko.

- Ça venait de cette direction, lui répondit Hanae en désignant l'escalier sur leur droite. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent. On pouvait voir dans leur regard une certaine peur. Bien que dans celui d'Anko on aurait pu assimiler ça à l'effroi le plus total, dans celui d'Hanae, il s'agissait plus d'une peur mêlée de curiosité et d'excitation. Elle voulait aller voir, à tout prix, même si Anko ne voulait pas la suivre. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle arriverait à convaincre son aînée, celle-ci ayant toujours veillée sur elle. Elle était perpétuellement inquiète pour sa cadette. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'elle avait pu la convaincre de venir avec elle ce soir. Hanae lui avait fait très simplement comprendre que, d'accord ou pas, elle irait. Qu'il fasse nuit ou pas d'ailleurs. Elle voulait revoir ce livre et surtout, arriver à le déchiffrer. Hanae avait toujours été ainsi, à vouloir tout comprendre, tout déchiffrer. Et Anko, aussi bien que leurs parents savaient que rien ne lui résistait bien longtemps. Elle avait cette faculté innée de comprendre des choses que la plupart des gens et même des scientifiques ne réussiraient jamais à déchiffrer. Et ça lui plaisait.

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'escalier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hanae ? On s'en va !

- Non, je veux voir ce que c'est !

- Hana… La prévint Anko. »

Quoi qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas être si facile à convaincre, cette fois-ci, se dit Hanae. C'est pourquoi elle prit les choses en main et se dirigea en toutes hâtes en haut des escaliers. Elle entendit vaguement Hanae lui dire quelque chose, mais trop concentrée sur son but, elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle tourna à gauche, puis continua dans le couloir. Là, elle évita une étagère de livres, puis une deuxième et finit par tomber sur l'origine du bruit : un livre sur le sol. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit se prendre les pieds dedans lors de sa course effrénée.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Anko arriver derrière elle. Cette dernière était toute essoufflée, rouge… à moins que ce ne soit de colère ? Qui sait. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle afin de faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute à sa cadette que, non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de courir de long en large dans cette bibliothèque jusqu'au petit matin et que, oui, elles s'en allaient. Mais avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, Hanae se pencha et attrapa le volume égaré sur le sol. Piquée par la curiosité, Anko s'approcha.

Sa cadette tourna et retourna le livre dans ses mains, le soupesant, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures. Ça semblait être un vieux livre, probablement datant du début du siècle dernier. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elles avaient atterris dans la réserve où l'on entreposait les livres précieux, ceux qu'on ne peut que difficilement emprunter ou même étudier. Comment cela se faisait-il que le livre ait fini, ainsi au sol ? Aucune des deux ne le savaient. Anko entendit un bruit étrange dans son dos et se retourna rapidement, sentant une présence. Là, elle vit une ombre se détacher très clairement des étagères. Au moment où elle se demandait que faire, une lumière venant de son dos l'éblouit soudainement. Elle n'eût pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se sentit soulever et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais... Ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien posté -et encore, je crois que c'est un euphémisme. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas oublié mon compte ou même mon autre histoire, loin de là... J'ai juste été prise par les cours et tout un tas d'autres trucs... D'ailleurs, entre temps j'ai beaucoup écrit et j'ai même re-travaillé Quête d'une sorcière. Je vais essayer de voir pour la modifier entièrement (:

Bon, comme je disais, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, du coup, je vais essayer de poster les histoires en question ici. Attendez-vous à en voir débarquer pas mal, parce-qu'entre temps, je n'ai pas chômé ! Par contre, toutes les histoires sont tirés de sources différente. Il n'y a pas une seule histoire avec le même support d'origine. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Oh, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis pour cette histoire ! Ça me ferait vraiment trèèèès plaisir (:

Merciiiii !


End file.
